The Hostage
by yr9911
Summary: The Bionic Trio stumble across a drug operation to find a hostage who has seen their abilities. Will she be able to keep it a secret? ChasexOC


_**A/N: Ahhh! All my documents got deleted, so I guess I'm going to write a new story! Haha. I'm going to finish this one, even if it kills me. Haha. So let's get on with it!**_

* * *

_**Chase's**_** POV**

"So the lab is here in this area of Fresno," Mr. Davenport directed as he pointed to the holographic map of Fresno, California. We were getting ready for our mission. Apparently there was this secret drug lab that we had to go and expose.

"So is this mission going to take long?" Bree asked. "Because Caitlin wants me over at her place at six."

"Bree!" Mr. Davenport, Leo, Adam, and I all yelled. She quickly put her hands up in defense.

"Anyways, what you guys have to do is make sure no one sees you and get some of the drugs they're making so we can send it to the authorities. Understand?" Mr. Davenport explained. We all nodded and got into our capsules to change into our mission suits.

* * *

By the time we got to the lab, it was crowded with guards with guns. "How are we supposed to get through there?" I asked.

"Well... We could distract them and I could speed through there," Bree suggested.

"That's a great idea! But how are we going to distract them?"

"Oh! I could throw you!" Adam said. I groaned.

"Adam... We talked about this... This isn't like last time. It better not be like last time. We don't need Bree to get quarantined and you and me tied up as captives again."

"Oh! I learned to juggle. Would that work?" Adam asked.

"Guys! Focus! Big D is counting on you guys. Just figure out something. Okay?" Leo said through the ear pieces. We all nodded and hatched a plan, but before we could start, Mr. Davenport's voice rang through the ear pierces.

"Wait... Guys? Before you do anything, I need to warn you about something," he said.

"What is it, Mr. Davenport?" I asked concerned.

"They have a hostage."

"Where?"

"In the right wing. Bree? I want you to go look for her and I want the boys to handle the drug sample. Okay?" Mr. Davenport directed. Bree quickly sped off to the right wing, but came back the next second.

"I didn't see a hostage," she explained.

"Because they have her here..." I concluded and pointed to the guards bringing in a girl around our age. The guards tied her up to a pole, but I had to admit, she put up a good fight.

"My father will find out about this!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as if she was trying to call for help. Her father? Obviously, her father must have ran the operation. One of the guards quickly turned to her and kneeled down in front of her so his face was inches from hers.

"You're not going to say anything, sweetheart," he hissed as he striked her. Her face turned to the side from the blow and she looked up. For a second, I saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes. She must have spotted us in our hiding spot.

"Guys…" I whispered to my siblings. "We have to get that hostage out of here. I think she saw us…" They looked over to the girl whose head is hanging down. It was hard to tell if she was dead or knocked out. Her eyes slowly started to open, but before she could look up, the same guard that striked her, kneed her in the stomach causing her to groan in pain.

Before we could come up with the plan, I felt a swift breeze fly by me. Bree… Adam and I quickly looked back at the girl and the hostages to see nothing, but if you looked closely, you could see the slight wind of Bree's speed. This was so like her. She always did things without thinking. All of a sudden, a barrel fell over.

"Did Bree just?" Adam questioned. I nodded. I quickly used my internal scanner to check the chemical flowing out of the barrel.

"Bree!" I yelled through the ear pierce.

"Yeah?" Her small voice answered.

"You need to get out of the there. You just knocked over a barrel of pentaerythritol tetranitrate. It's highly explosive."

"What about the girl?"

"Can you get to her?"

Before Bree could answer, a loud sound like fireworks rang through the lab. I knew what I had to do. While the guard was distracted, Adam and I quickly ran over to the hostage.

"Adam. Fight off as many guards as you can," I ordered as I untied the girl. She looked up at me weakly.

"Y-you're just a teenager…" She barely whispered. I nodded and picked her up.

"Chase!" Bree yelled. "Get out of the way!" I followed her intense gaze at the ceiling right above me. Small cracks were appearing and it was obvious that it was going to fall on his. Before I could react, Bree sped over and pushed me away. I tightly held the hostage. Adam quickly ran over and caught the part of the ceiling before it hit the ground and lightly put it down.

I looked down at the fragile girl in my arms. She was out cold, but was still breathing.

"Guys? Are you ok?" Leo's voice rang through the earpiece.

"Yeah. We're fine," I answered.

"Chase? I think the hostage saw us use our bionics…" Bree pointed out.

"Guys? Big D thinks you should bring her to the house," Leo quietly said. We all nodded and waited for our helicopter ride.

* * *

_**Avalon's**_** POV**

"How long did Davenport say she would be out like this?" I hear a deep man's voice above me.

"He said she would be by yesterday, but he wasn't exactly sure," Another voice answered. This time it was a girl and she sounded annoyed with the first voice as if it wasn't the first time he was asking when I would wake up. I heard the door open and footsteps coming near the bed.

"How's she doing?" It was another guy, but his voice was higher than the first voice. All three of the voices sounded familiar. Then it hit me. The three teens at the dad's lab. The ones that saved me. The ones with the freak abilities...

I had to wake up. But how?

"Hey. Look. I think she's waking up..." The lower voice guy pointed out. I had no idea what they were talking about, but then I felt something touch my voice.

_Don't scream. Don't scream_. _Wait a minute... That's my hand..._

I slowly opened my eyes to see three people looking over me.

"W-Who are you people?" I managed to breathe out.

* * *

_**A/N: Annnnnnnnd... Cut. So that's the end of the first chapter. Should I continue or not? Until next time readers!**_


End file.
